Flu
by xxKitsune
Summary: ...You opened the door lifting your head to meet emerald green eyes that were filled with worry… Wait, was that amusement! First character x reader story, please be kind! ; u ;


**Title: Flu**

Author: xxKitsune

Summary:

You opened the door lifting your head to meet emerald green eyes that were filled with worry… Wait, was that amusement?

**Authors Note: **Hello! – So I have already posted this on my deviantART, but since I'm soon changing my user, I'm going to post it on here too! It's my first Character x Reader, so please be kind lol!

And I'm going to be hopeful and say to those of you who actually still watch me and are waiting for a new chapter of Running Out of Lies (HAHHAHAHA, NICE JOKE –crais-)) thank you for the recent faves and watches! I'm planning on finishing the story in my winter-break, so if you still have a tiny, tiny interest, please support me and wait for the finishing chapters! ; u ;

Please leave me some constructive critic on this since I need to know if my skills are even worth reader-stories lol

Thank you!

* * *

><p>A long day at school is what you prepared yourself for the night before.<p>

A mathematics test is what you had ripped your hair out for, studying till late night.

As for congratulating you on your hard labour of work, the one person you admire the most has asked of you to meet him after school for a date.

A DATE.

A sudden flu was NOT welcome today.

You cursed your body as it had betrayed your will of both mind and heart, as you let out a pathetic moan of discomfort, weakly kicking away the comforter wrapped around you like a tight cocoon. Your father had called you in sick at school before you had even awoken, so you realized, as a hastily note had been written and placed on your nightstand that held headache-medicine, a thermo jug placed next to that with a tea-cup next to it with a tea bag placed in it. You briefly let your eyes wander and saw that it, in fact, was not only your favourite tea flavour, but also your loves'.

And funnily enough, your father had also written on the back of the note that your date of the day would be checking in on you while he was at work with a sudden all-nighter. You figured he must be getting off school early today. How he even knew that you were sick was beyond you, and with that in mind, you let your back hit the back once more.

And then it hit you.

The one you admired so very much. Arthur Kirkland, senior student at your high school and student council president, was going to see you after all. Bed-ridden. Hair a mess, the leftovers of yesterday's makeup still evident making the dark creases around your eyes deeper, eyes and nose bright red and your voice was nowhere near reachable.

'No way in Hell! I need to tell him not to come over and assure him I'll be fine!' You were determined to do so, yet you didn't have any strength in your upper body to reach down into yesterday's hoodie and dig for your cell phone.

The last thing you registered before being pulled into a deep sleep once more was the vibrating motion of your cell phone…

You didn't get much sleep. You groggily groaned to yourself as you finally forced yourself out of bed and slowly and steadily walked towards the bathroom out in the hallway, getting rid of the leftover makeup and rinsing your teeth.

'_Eek! Do I really look that sick?'_Your [c/e] widened at the sight of your [c/h] having gotten messed up during your restless sleeping and the bangs under your eyes. Turning around on your heels and heading towards the bathroom door, you abruptly stopped at the sound of another voice, a much deeper one, sounding from farther inside of the house. And it was a very well-known voice, too.

"_? Are you awake, love?" The voice came closer, and your heartbeat picked up as it reached the bathroom door and a soft knock was heard. "Love, are you in here? Y-You know, the principal was having a meeting, as-as to why I know you were sick and I was suddenly let known so by your father. I… hope you do not mind that I let myself take up this task, however if you wish of me to leave, I shall do so."

You softly reached out for the key and turned it, only slightly registered the soft gasp from the other side and you opened the door lifting your head to meet emerald green eyes that were filled with worry… Wait, was that amusement?

"Hello to you too, sunshine… How are you?" You chose to ignore the thick raised eyebrow as you passed by him and motioned for him to follow you with your head, briefly shooting him a – at least, intended – smile. You set destination for your bedroom with Arthur in tow…

And somehow, some time later you had awoken tightly tugged into your comforter much like how you woke up. Your head rested on a curiously soft yet firm pillow… Or so you thought so as you snuggled deeper into the warmth, earning a sudden chuckle from above you. You whipped onto your back only to witness your head lying on Arthur's lap, him peering over his Charles Dickens-tales with interest to stare at you in amusement but also… almost in a loving way? As if your cheeks couldn't burn up further. You couldn't exactly place a word on the emotion you witnessed, but it left you curious, seeking. Almost hopeful.

"_, as much as I do not want to, I may have to remove myself and make you sit up and I bet you haven't drank or ate anything today." As soon as these words were uttered, Arthur slowly detached himself from you and before your head could hit the bed, you were supported from your shoulders and gently hoisted up to sit up with pillows prodded against your back. "Are you fine?" A quick nod is what you offered him, not trusting your sore throat to form words. "Alright… I'll go make you a cup of tea, love. The water in the jug has gone cold"

You watched and gave a tired smile in gratitude, as Arthur grabbed the cup and thermo jug from your night stand. You did not miss the brief flicker of surprise in those deep eyes of his, nor the tender smile that only on rare occasions appeared as he left the room, making sure to close the door behind him. You figured he did this to keep the cool air from the hallway to enter your room and you smiled. '_He's way too attentive of me… Wait a second, I never got the reason as to why he's here, getting germs spread into his face… I'd rather not make him sick, too!'_

Your thoughts were interrupted as he re-entered the room once more, closing the door behind him as he made his way to your bed once more, giving you the offered tea-cup.

"Your Earl Grey, dear one. I added in a small amount of honey to ease your throat. The water isn't that warm, so it'll be easier for you to drink it." He gingerly sat down next to you, careful not to put too much weight on his side as you did hold a cup in your slightly unsteady hands. Nevertheless, you mouthed 'thank you' and offered a smile as you blew softly on the tea and took a light sip.

"-.. it's too hot..", you felt yourself croak before letting out a small gasp at your raspy voice. You cleared your throat and looked at Arthur with a slightly embarrassed blush adorned across your cheeks and he laughed softly.

"Here, we'll just put it on the night stand, then. It'll cool off" You passed Arthur the cup and smiled as you murmured a soft 'thank you' when the china clinked against the wood.

You looked at Arthur and felt your face flush as you saw him strip off his jacket and jumper, wearing now his dress shirt on the upper body. You tried not to notice the fabric being transparent, but it never slipped your eyes when you scanned him from head to toe. He wasn't tall and built - like the American in your class, Alfred – he was of a decent height and built, not too buff for his musculature and you liked that. His golden locks that never seemed to be kept tidied shone as sunlight from a nearby window shone upon the bed and on him. Despite the thick eyebrows that he was teased about, his face held delicate cheekbones and amazingly soft lips—Wait, _WHAT?_

Arthur Kirkland had braced a hand on each of your sides, pinning you against the headboard of your bed and the mountain of pillows behind of your back and gently, almost feather-like, brushed his lips against yours. Your eyes widened and any feeling to fatigue left you in that instant, as you brought your hands up against his chest in a mere reflex. However, to your – surprisingly – disappointment, he pulled away at the same instance and looked you in the eyes, brows furrowed together in deep thought, the ever-so-green eyes of his shining with worry and almost, dejection.

"W-Was I pushing it…?" You were quick to shake your head, just about to open your mouth before he suddenly spoke again, this time with a light flush spreading across the bridge of his nose and the top of his years. "_, I-I… I've taken quite a fond to you, and I'd like to take you out some time…"

"Arthur…" You felt yourself whisper, your hands lightly fisting the fabric of his shirt, subconsciously moving closer. "Seal it with a kiss, then" And before you knew it, the same pair of lips met yours; this time, with determination, you felt with an inward smile.

"If you do end up getting me sick, however, I will make _you _take care of me" and so, a laugh was shared.


End file.
